


Tumblr ficlet: Glee Actually Reaction fic

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic to Glee, Actually that got lost deep in the bowels of my tumblr. This is what I think would have happened to Blaine if he'd never met Kurt. (My reaction to all of the blangst that was written in reaction to Artie's dream)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr ficlet: Glee Actually Reaction fic

If Blaine Anderson never met Kurt Hummel, he would have continued to be the rock star warbler lead singer. In his junior year, he would have joined the council and would have led the Warblers to Nationals. He might have dated Sebastian Smythe and they would be that obnoxious couple that leads the glee club that not so secretly gets on everyone’s nerves, but they keep winning so no one complains, much.

He would have gotten into NYADA, and he and Sebastian would probably have an amicable break up because Sebastian is a legacy and is going to his Dad’s alma mater and they don’t think long distance is for them. If they’re ever in the same place again and both single, maybe they’ll hook up.

Maybe when Blaine gets to NYADA, he meets a beautiful blue eyed boy at freshman orientation. And that boy is a little shy and a little hurt but he and Blaine connect immediately and become friends.

And maybe one night, Blaine convinces his new friend to join him at Callbacks and his friend goes up to sing. A song that made him strong in the past.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly…”

Maybe they have a long talk. And maybe there’s a moment when Blaine says to his new friend, “there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever.”

What does NOT happen in the case of Blaine Devon Anderson not meeting Kurt Elizabeth Hummel on the stairs of Dalton Academy is that Blaine does not kill himself, because even though he’d been beaten down outside of a school dance, he was healing.

In every timeline, Kurt and Blaine find each other. And in this timeline, Blaine finds his peace at Dalton Academy.


End file.
